You don't love her
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are having their 2nd child. But when Kathy is out of jail, she makes Dudley fall in love her. Can Kitty find a way to save her husband?
1. Chapter 1

It was fine afternoon. It was a Friday too! (yay!) Anyways, Dudley just found out that his wife, Kitty Katswell, is pregnant again. (Willy is already born). Let's see what their doing!

Where at their apartment. Dudley was taking care of their first born. You couldn't tell Kitty was pregnant yet. She was about 2 weeks pregnant.

"Dudley, I'm going to pick up my sister."

"Kathy? Is she out of jail today?"

"Yep, I'll be back in like 20 mintues."

Kitty left. She went to the jail and picked up her sister. They got in the car and drove to their moms house.

"I'm free! That place was so bad."

"Kathy, I hope your nicer."

"I am! Also mom said your pregnant…..again." She said not really caring.

"I am. Dudley can't wait till it's time too."

"Oh Dudley. When can we see him?"

"I don't know, we have work every day until 6:00pm."

"So, it's hard to take care of Willy…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Just thinking about today."

They reached their moms house. They both hugged their mother. Kathy got her things, and put them in her room. Then they all sat down, and had some tea. Then Kitty had to leave, and get back to the apartment.

"Hey Kitty? Why don't you and Dudley come over for dinner?" Kathy said.

"Alright, We'll be here around 6:30pm."

Kitty left, and Kathy went up to her room. Their mom got dinner started. While Kathy was in her room, she mixed tons of stuff together.

"This will get Dudley to fall in love with me." She said laughing.

She went down stairs, and got water for everyone. Her mother was happy that she was helping her. Kathy would give Dudley a cup with the stuff in it. Then at around 6:00pm, everyone got ready. Kitty gave Willy a bath, and then Dudley and Kitty got in the shower together.


	2. the drink

Kathy is out of jail. SHe wanted to see Dudley Puppy. She didnt care for their kids, or her sister. So let's go over there right now! Wheee! (I'm flying!hahah)

Ok, It's around 6:25pm. Dudley, Kitty and Willy (3years old) are over of Kitty's moms house. THey had dinner over. Once they got there, Kathy ran up to Dudley and they shook hands.

"Hi Dudley."

"Hey Kathy, it's been forever."

"Yea I know."

She acted nice around him. Soon Kathy gave them they water. THey sat down for dinner. Once they were done, they all went home. Dudley drove home, as Kitty held Willy. They put Willy to bed, and got into bed. Dudley moved close to Kitty, and rubbed her stomach. That mad Kitty purr a little.

"I can't wait for a second child."

"Me to Dudley. Hey, did Kathy seem nicer to you?"

"Yea, maybe jail chaged her."

"I don't know, she's never that nice."

"Some people can change."

Kitty let it go, and they kiss each other good night. Then in the middle of the night, Kathy was wondering if the drink worked. She was up, until she saw a car a pull up. It was Dudley! He jumped through the window and got into Kathy's room.

"Hey Kathy." Dudley said with a smile.

"Hi Dudley. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh." She knew the drink was working fine now. "Well, want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Alright!"

THey both got into bed together. Kathy purred when she felt Dudley's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Kathy."

"I love you too."

They kissed (he should be kissing Kitty!) each other, and went to bed.

When morning came by, Kitty woke up. She didnt feel Dudley in bed with her. She got up, and found a note.

_"Deer, Kitty. I went to work ealry."_ Kitty said reading the note.

She thought for a moment. Then she heard Willy crying. She picked him and they got ready for the day. She read the note one more time.

"Why would Dudley put the animal deer, and not dear?" Kitty asked herself.

She didnt care. She dropped off Willy at Peg's house. When she got to work, she found Dudley at his desk, talking on his phone.

"Haha! Alright, I got to go...I love you too, bye."

When Kitty heard that, she went to Dudley. She tapped him on the shoulder, and Dudley spun around.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hi Dudley, Who were talking to?"

"Just a family member."

"Your mom?"

"No, your sister."

"My s-sister?"

"Yea! Oh yea Kitty, I need to tell you something."

"Um... Ok?"

"Well, Kathy and I are going out tonight, so could you take care of Willy?"

"But Dudley, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Willy, and I'm also pregnant with our 2nd child!"

Dudley rolled his eyes, and went back to work. Kitty went over to her desk. When they day was done, Dudley went over to see Kathy right after work. Kitty stayed home with Willy.


	3. sleeping together

It was around 9:00pm. Dudley was over at Kathy's house. Her mom was asleep in bed. She was heavy sleeper. So, let's go see what their going to do.

They were in Kathy's room. They were kissing! Then they began to take off each other clothes. Once they were all off, Dudley got on top of Kathy, and began to pump. Kathy was loving this. Soon, they fell asleep.

With Kitty and Willy. Kitty was fast asleep, Dudley never did come home. She put Willy to bed, and went to bed.

"Oh Dudley, where are you?" Kitty asked herself.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Back with Dudley and Kathy. Dudley just woke up. He head felt weird. He opened his eyes, and he wasnt in their apartment. He looked over, and saw Kathy not wearing any clothes on. He screamed, which woke her up.

"Dudley? What's wrong."

"Your not wearing any clothes!"

"Dang! THe drink is powering down."

She put clothes back on, and went to get another cup of water. She gave it Dudley, who was shaking.

"Thanks Kathy." Dudley said as he began to drink it.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

Then Dudley began to cough, and he sat on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, and told Kathy to sit next to him.

"Kathy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, I really do. But I want something more."

"_Yes! The drink worked again!"_ Kathy smiled at him. "Like what?"

"I want to start a family with you."

"How about we try tomorrow night."

"Alright!"

"Dudley Puppy!" Said a voice.

Dudley and Kathy turned toward the window. They saw Kitty holding Willy. Kitty had tears in her eyes, Dudley sat up and looked at her. When Dudley saw Kitty he fell back in love her.

"Kitty! It's not what it's looks like!"

"I heard you! You slept with her too!" Kitty yelled.

"Dudley, you know you love me." Kathy said.

Dudley held his head in pain. He dropped to his knees. Kathy walked over to him. Dudley got back up and walked over to Kitty.

"Kitty?"

"What?" Kitty said crying.

"I love Kathy now."

Kitty ran away from them. She got back in the car, and drove back to the apartment. Dudley turned over and saw Kathy.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I always will to."

THey kissed each other, and went back to bed. Kitty went into her room. She turned on the t.v and let Willy watch a baby show.

"How could you Kathy! You gave Dudley a drink to make him fall in love with you."

Kitty claws shot out. She picked up Willy, and they went to sleep. Willy cryed a little, when he didnt see his daddy in bed.

"Don't worry, Willy. You daddy will be back soon. After I find a way to fix him."

She kissed Willy on the head, and put him to sleep.


	4. reach deeper Dudley

Morning came by. Dudley told Kathy that he had to work. He went to work. He saw Kitty sitting at her desk, holding something. He walked over to her and tapped her. She spun around, and wasnt happy to see Dudley.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted...I didnt know brought Willy." Dudley said picking him up.

"Yea, since his daddy dosent love him anymore, I have to take care of him." Kitty said taking him back.

"I'm going to start a family with Kathy."

When Kitty heard that, her heart was broken. She knew that Dudley love her, Willy and their 2nd child.

"Dudley?"

"Yes?"

"You don't love Kathy. You love me, I'm pregnant with your child!"

"Well, maybe I don't want a family with you."

"But you do! Dudley reach down deep in your heart, and find a way out."

Dudley thought for a second. He thought of the time Willy was being was being. He stoof right next to Kitty holding her hand, as she pushed. He shooked his head, and smiled at Kitty. He hugged her and Willy.

"Kitty, I'm so sorry! What's wrong with me?"

"Kathy gave you a drink, to make you fall in love with her."

"Well, I love...her."

"What?"

Dudley held his head again. He began to breath hard. Then Kitty saw his eyes turned red, and then back to blue.

"I love Kathy! You mean nothing to me!"

Dudley ran away from them, and went to see Kathy. Kitty held Willy as he cryed. Seeing his father dosent love him anymore. Dudley went to see Kathy. He went to her room. He walked up to her, and kissed her.

"Hey baby." Kathy said a smile.

"Hey. Are we still gonna start a family tonigh?"

"Yep."

"Yes! I'm gotta go for a while."

Dudley kissed her again, and left. Kitty left work, and followed Dudley around town. Kitty grabbed him, and knocked him out.. Then Kathy saw Kitty with Dudley. She walked out of the house, and saw that Dudley was knocked out.

"What did you do to him!?"

"You made him fall in love with you!"

The sister began to fight. Kitty couldnt fight that well since she was pregnant. Then Kathy saw Willy playing in the grass. She grabbed him.

"One more step, and the mutt gets it!"

"Don't hurt him!"

Then Kathy put him down. Willy giggled as Kathy put him down. Kitty looked at Willy, and Kathy knocked her down.

"Night, night, Kitty!"

Kitty screamed as Kathy knocked her out. Kathy put Dudley,Kitty and Willy in the car. She drove to a warehouse. She tied up Willy, who was giggling the whole time. Dudley was awake, and was holing Kathy's hand. Kitty was the floor. She slowly woke up, seeing Dudley and Kathy holding hands.


	5. saving her husband

It was around midnight. Dudley,Kitty,Willy and Kathy were at a warehouse. Willy was tied up, and KItty was on the floor. Dudley and Kathy were holding hands. Kathy also had a knife in her other hand. Kitty got up slowly.

"Come on Dudley, fight her! I know you can." Kitty said.

"Shut it!" Dudley yelled at her.

When Dudley said that, he heard Willy crying. Kitty saw the look on Dudley's face when he heard his son crying. Then Dudley shook his head. Kathy walked over to Kitty.

"Let dance." Kathy said.

Kathy threw the knife, and Kitty jumped out of the way. Dudley sat to next Willy, as they watched the fight.

"dadd..daddy." Willy said looking up at his father.

"What?"

"Daddy!"

Dudley untied Willy and hugged him.

"I love you Willy."

Willy hugged him back. Then they heard a scream. They both saw the Katswells sister on some stairs. Dudley knew he love Kitty, but he wanted Kaathy too. He put Willy down, and ran after them. Kitty was the floor, with blood all over her. Kathy stood over her. Kitty layed her back. Kathy got on top of her.

"Who should I kill first? You? Or you 2nd child?"

Before Kitty could say anything, she saw Dudley. Kathy covered Kitty's mouth, and Dudley held Kitty down. When Kahty was about stabbed the knife in Kitty's stomach Dudley grabbed the knife and threw in the air. Dudley grabbed Kathy, and they began to fight.

"Dudley! What are you doing?"

"I don't love you. I love Kitty!"

Kathy kicked Dudley between the legs. That made Dudley yelled, and he fell to his knees. Kathy saw the knife in the air. She grabbed it. When She turned around she saw Kitty getting up.

"Kitty! You can't win this fight!" DUdley said.

Kitty was really weak. She slowly walked away from Kathy. Before Kitty could react, Kathy stabbed her with knife. Kitty screamed as she fell on her side.

"KITTY!" Dudley held running to her side.

Kathy ran away. Dudley saw the knife in Kitty's stomach. Dudley put her head in his lap. Willy saw Kathy running. He crawled in front of her, which made her fall, and hit her head. She was knocked out, and Willy sat on her back laughing.

"D-D-Dudley..."

"I'm right here, Kitty. Stay with me." Dudley said holding the knife.

"I...I love you." Kitty said weak.

"I love you too."

Kitty began to close her eyes.

"No,no,no,no,no. Kitty, keep your eyes opened!"

"I'll try to..."

"Kitty, I'm going to pull the knife out, ok?"

"O...Ok..."

Dudley pulled the knife out, wich made Kitty scream. Kitty held her stomach, as she fell to her side. Dudley called 911. He try to stop the bleeding. Then Dudley grabbed Willy, and saw that Kitty wasnt breathing.

"Kitty? Please don't go."

"Bye, Dudley. Bye Willy."

She closed her eyes. Then the 911 people came, and they were on their to the hospital.


	6. sad and happy ending

Kathy was back in jail. Kitty just got stabbed with knife in her stomach. (She's pregnant rember that!). Dudley and Willy stayed in the hall way, while Kitty was getting herself fixed up. It took 7 hours. Finally Kitty was in a room, and Dudley sat next to her, holding Willy. Kitty slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Dudley and Willy made her smile.

"My big boys." Kitty said with a smile.

"I thought I lost you." Dudley said holing her hand.

"I'll be fine."

Then a doctor came in. She had a clip board.

"Ms. Katswell?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Congrates! Your baby didnt get hit with the knife, and she if ok."

"She?" Dudley asked.

"Yep, It's a girl!"

The doctor left, and Dudley kissed Kitty. They were both happy that thier 2nd child didnt get hurt. Soon Peg (Dudley's mom) picked up Willy and took him to her house. Dudley stayed with Kitty all night.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course Kitty. I'm so sorry that I wanted to start a family with Kathy."

"It's ok. As long as you only do it with me."

"Haha, I will."

They kissed each other, and talked about the furture.

"I can't wait till our 2nd child in born." Dudley said with a smile.

"Me too. Maybe we can have some more."

"I would love that."

"I bet you would. I'm also sorry about my sister."

"It's ok Kitty. She is evil, and she always will be."

They talked, and soon they fell asleep. Kathy however, got out of jail. (this part is a dream right now)

Kitty was out fo the hospital. Willy was fast asleep, and Dudley had his arms around Kitty. Then Kathy, came into the apartment, and walked into their room. She woke up Dudley. Kathy covered his mouth, and smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant with your puppy."

Dudley eyes went wide as her heard that.

Dudley screamed. He found himself back in the hospital. It was just a dream. Kitty woke up from the scream.

"Dudley? What's wrong?" Kitty sat trying to sit up.

"I just a awful dream." Dudley said helping Kitty sit up. "Nothing important."

"You can tell me."

"Just don't get mad."

"Ok?"

"Kathy and I made love one night, I don't know if I got her pregnant."

"Oh...Well..."

Kitty could think of any thing to say. She was little hear broken. Dudley saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry Kitty, I didnt get as hard with her."

"Why?"

"Cause deep down, I knew I was doing wrong."

Kitty hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty. I'll never forget it too."


End file.
